headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Winston Redditch
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | associations = | known relatives = Mrs. Redditch | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Werewolf by Night'' #24 | final appearance = | actor = }} Winston Redditch, also known as DePrayve, is a fictional comic book mad scientist and super-villain and a minor recurring foe featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and first appeared in ''Werewolf by Night'' #24 in December, 1974. Biography Doctor Winston Redditch was a scientist who had discovered chemical formulas that could either suppress or enhance a human's natural aggression. He decided to test the good formula on himself but accidentally took the evil one, turning him into the super-strong and deranged DePrayve. He then went on a frenzy of mayhem and destruction in the city of Los Angeles. Jack Russell and his friend Buck Cowan went to Doctor Redditch's home, believing that his formula for good may have helped Jack reverse his curse of the werewolf. The Wwerewolf, however, ended up fighting DePrayve instead. Werewolf by Night 24 After the pair were nearly captured by police, they continued their fight until the effects of the chemical wore off and DePrayve once again transformed into Winston Redditch. The werewolf had no interest in the passed out man and let him be. Werewolf by Night 25 Doctor Redditch spent the next month recuperating from his injuries in a hospital and agreed to help Jack try to reverse his lycanthropy. The potion, however, did not work and he once again became the Werewolf at the sight of the full moon. Harlan Krueger, aka the Hangman kidnapped Redditch from the hospital and took him to his lair to kill him, believing that the evil of DePrayve was too great to be allowed to remain in this world. Before the Hangman could kill him however, he was attacked by the werewolf who tracked his scent. While the two battled, Redditch again transformed into DePrayve and joined the fight before running off into the night to again cause chaos. Later that night, he again returned to the form of Dr. Redditch, who vowed to never again touch the serum which he spent so many years developing. Werewolf by Night 26 Abilities * Transformation: By consuming a formula he had invented, Winston Redditch could transform from a normal middle-aged man into a hulking, massive brute. The effects always wore off whenever Redditch lacked consciousness. * Superhuman strength: When enraged, DePrayve possesses a degree of superhuman strength. His durability was also enhanced to the point where he could withstand punches from both the Werewolf and the Hangman, but he was still susceptible to gunshots and bladed weapons. Notes & Trivia * * Winston Redditch is a pastiche of the old Doctor Henry Jekyll and Mister Edward Hyde trope. Another character who falls into this category is Calvin Zabo, aka Mister Hyde. Appearances * Werewolf by Night 24 * Werewolf by Night 25 * Werewolf by Night 26 See also External Links * * * References Category:Mad scientists Category:Chemistry